


Concluding Letter

by MSAF



Series: The Red Cypress Flower [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Murder, also he's going insane, did I mention the implied rape, hinata definitely murdered a lot of people, huhu time to descend to hell, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAF/pseuds/MSAF
Summary: Hinata’s gaze flickers everywhere,and he realises that he’s not gone. Not dead. It’s a pity. He doesn’t want to get involved with this stupid project anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel for Late Letters written a day afterwards! As the original comments say,I have no idea where I went with this. I would rewrite this,but I'd prefer to finish the series first. This is kinda the part that I'm embarrassed about,and I was pretty hesitant to include this in,honestly.
> 
> But hey! It was a good attempt at a songfic for a first try,so there's that.
> 
> This is also technically the third in chronological order,but written second. Mmhm.
> 
>  
> 
> Original comments:
> 
> (Characters: Hinata Hajime,Tsumiki Mikan (mentioned),Komaeda Nagito (mentioned)
> 
> WARNING: Do NOT read if you cannot handle any of the following:  
> -> Blood  
> -> Suicide/Implied suicidal thoughts/Murder  
> -> Hinata slowly descending into pure insanity  
> -> Implied rape
> 
> Okay,so I honestly have no idea where I went with this. This is a songfic. And it’s inspired by Ward Room 305,so…yeah. 
> 
> I would have done a prequel songfic using a different song,but I’ve decided to conclude Hinata’s fate,first. If you don’t understand any part of the fanfic,feel free to send an ask in the inbox and I’ll gladly explain everything. This fanfic is sort of based off your interpretation and all,so I’d love to hear what you think happened,too!   
> With that,please enjoy this sequel that I’ve done.)

_The solitary patient,a_ **failed** experiment,tears petals off,  
All **alone** to himself,giggles,as he goes  
“These are my **treasures** ,  
Aren’t they **pretty**?“ 

Hinata’s gaze flickers everywhere,and he realises that he’s not gone. Not dead. It’s a pity. He doesn’t want to get involved with this stupid project anymore.

 

 _The solitary patient,all_ **alone** ,dances a dance,   
As the balloon in his lungs **squeak**  
Even in perfect **health** ,his eyes stray too far  
Singing of a faraway **love**

__

He hums on occasion,to keep himself entertained,but he can only sing so much until he has nothing left. He looks at the door.

 

 _Quietly humming,with_ **clean hands**  
Hazily muttering,it’s the **same name** again  
Even given his cyst,he **asks** for chocolate,   
And sweet **blood**

 

 

He’s supposed to get an injection today,but it’s not that he doesn’t want to. It’s just that he can escape so easily.

 

 _An ampoule,hiding uncertain_ **fear**  
A syringe, **stuck** in place  
A biscuit in the serum is **drenched**

_Look! **Right over here!**_

__

The room reeks of blood,but he doesn’t particularly mind.

 

_In a rainy town,the demons whisper, **"ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"**_

_Searching around for what they’ve **lost**_

__

He walks down the hallways,and he remembers clearly; Komaeda’s dorm is this way.

 

_Faint sounds in your sleep,just as you breathe that go, **"rohjira, rohjira, rohjira"**  
And they don’t notice, **they don’t notice**_

 

_Too bad Hinata got in trouble for that last one. They’ve strengthened up security now. Much more medication than before,too._

 

 _The_ **broken** patient is all alone,and gulps down his pill  
Another “good night”,another **lullabye-bye**  
But he spits it out, **disgusting** in his throat   
And is **empty** again 

Not too long,he realises that he doesn’t care much about anything else anymore. Nothing at all,but one person.

 

 _The broken patient can’t take_ **anything** anymore,   
Merely **hollow** now,but do fill him in   
Those eyes that are **blank** and **void**  
 **Gaze** far away 

Tsumiki screams when she sees how bad of a condition he’s in. It’s fairly annoying.

 

 _Abstract art on the wall,foreshadowing a foregone_ **conclusion** ,   
His concepts increasingly **bizarre**  
A **tumult** occurred in the room

He got in trouble again. This time,they’ve decided to do the same as they did before. Before.

In Komaeda’s dorm.

 

 _A pale skin tone just like the one he used to_ **love** ,  
Easily,he’s comparable to **broken** pottery  
Opening his mouth just like a **whore**  
With his **fork** by his side as he eats,  
He’s **stabbing** down 

And he’s out again. He’s speeding down towards Komaeda’s dorm.

 

 _In the dorm,with a_ **noose** hung up,the boy goes "ranbara,innocence gone,ashes and bones"   
And he disappears,he **disappears**  
"Where have you **hidden**?” Just as you breathe they go,“rohjira,found you,found you"   
And they don’t notice, **not a clue at all**

__

 

There’s nothing left for Hinata anymore.

 

 

 _Singing and crying,creating a_ **despairing** melody  
Rest those **red** eyes of yours  
Tie in every **hint** and throw it in  
 **Look! Right over here!**

__

And he’s decided that he’s had far enough of this “Ultimate Hope” nonsense. Is he even Hinata Hajime anymore?

 

 _So much_ **fun**! Two hold their stomachs, laughing "ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"   
As **they** roll around,as **they** roll around   
If you notice,the flowers **rot** with a "rohjira, rohjira, rohjira"   
And they breathe no more, **hanging** down their heads 

Reserve course students are dispensable anyway. It’ll be a long time before they find his body.

 

 _In a room far away from_ **chaos** ,voices join in whisper,”where has he gone,the failed one?”  
Until day breaks,until day **breaks**  
The **lovers** hold each other in the ward,as they whisper, "found you,found you,found you"   
And they finally **notice**!

 


End file.
